Safety devices are well known in the art of fall protection safety equipment for use by workers performing tasks during which there is a risk a fall may occur. One type of safety device commonly used is a self-retracting lifeline, which is typically connected to a support structure within the vicinity the worker is performing the task, and the end of the cable is typically connected to a safety harness worn by the worker. Self-retracting lifelines generally include a housing containing a drum around which a cable, rope, or webbing is wound. The drum is spring biased to pay out cable as tension pulling the cable is applied and to retract any of the cable that has been unwound from the drum as the tension on the cable is reduced or released. The housing also includes a brake assembly for stopping rotation of the drum when the cable suddenly unwinds from the drum at a rate greater than a predetermined maximum angular velocity. As the rotation of the drum is stopped, additional cable is prevented from being paid out of the housing to stop the fall of the worker.
Should a fall occur, or should the worker need to otherwise be rescued, the worker may require assistance to reach safety. In such situations, another type of safety device, a controlled descent device, may be used to assist the worker to safety.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a safety device with fall arrest and descending modes.